Das Schülerradio
by Lamanta
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN Harry macht eine ominöse Ansage über das Schülerradio, welche die ganze Schule und insbesondere einen blonden Slytherin dazu bringt ihn als ersten zu erwischen. SLASH


Fanfiction von Lanielle (=Lamanta)  
  
Drarry  
  
Oneshort Harry macht eine ominöse Ansage über das Schülerradio, welche die ganze Schule und insbesondere einen blonden Slytherin dazu bringt ihn als ersten zu erwischen.  
  
Schülerradio  
  
Laut und überall hörbar hallte die Stimme von Harry Potter über das gesamte Gelände von Hogwarts.  
  
Hallo. Bevor irgendwelche Beschwerden hier eintreffen, ich weiß, dass das neue Schülerradio nicht für private Zwecke genutzt werden darf, und ich weiß auch, dass man eine Erlaubnis von seinem Hauslehrer braucht um hier sprechen zu dürfen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich hierfür eine Elraubnis bekommen hätte, Professor McGonagall ... Ich möchte mich nämlich entschuldigen.  
  
Verwundert sahen die Gryffindors auf einen der Lautstprecher, durch den Harrys Stimme hallte.  
  
Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, und es tut mir wirklich leid. ein Seufzen war zu hören. Aber ich habe dich wirklich nie betrogen.  
  
Nun hatte er die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit von 100% der Schüler. „Er hatte eine Freundin, wusstest du das?" „Wer war Harry Potters erste Beziehung?"hörte man aufgeregte Mädchen tuscheln, besonders Hanna Abott und Padma Patil.  
  
Du weißt, dass an all dem Gerrede von den Mädchen, dass ich dies und das mit ihnen gemacht hätte nichts drann ist. Schließlich liebe ich dich, und daraus folgt dass ich schwul bin.  
  
Das Tuscheln in den Gängen von Hogwarts erstarb und alle – vor allem die Gryffindors – sahen ungläubig aus der Wäsche. Hermione und Ron sahen sich überascht an.  
  
Aber daraus folgt auch, dass ich nie etwas mit Hermione angefangen habe.  
  
Hermiones Augen wurden groß.  
  
Sie ist schließlich in Terry Boot verliebt – tut mir leid, Mione, es ist nicht richtig, dass ich das hier sage, aber ansonsten glaubt er mir nicht – und meine beste Freundin.  
  
Alle im Gang sahen Hermione nun erröten.  
  
Und auch wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich vielleicht in so einer Situation mit ihr geschlafen hätte ...  
  
Alle Bücher aus Hermiones Armen waren mit lautem gepolter auf den Boden gefallen.  
  
... heißt das nicht, dass ich das auch gemacht habe. verlegenes räuspern. Die Sache ist eben die, dass ich nicht noch nie mit einem Jungen, sondern allgemein noch nie mit überhaupt jemanden geschlafen habe.  
  
Professor Snape verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.  
  
Es war mir nur zu peinlich, dass in dieser Situation zuzugeben, wobei ich denke, dass es so jetzt noch viel peinlicher ist.  
  
Dumbledore nickte mit einem vergüngten Grinsen in den Augen.  
  
Zudem hatte ich mir mein erstes Mal auch nicht bei Nacht und Nebel im verbotenen Wald vorgestellt.  
  
Professor McGonagall sah entsetzt ihr Spiegelbild an.  
  
Aber, ich meine, dass ist doch kein Grund nicht mehr mit mir zu reden und mir aus dem Weg zugehen, oder?  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den Hufflepuffs auf den Gängen.  
  
Ich hatte nämlich nicht das Geühl, als ob unsere Bezieung es nötig gehabt hätte auf Sex aufzubauen. Immerhin waren wir ja schon drei Monate zusammen.  
  
Die Slytherins grinsten sich an. „Nach drei Monaten noch kein Sex. Typisch Gryffindors."  
  
Und wir haben es geschafft es die ganze Zeit geheim zu halten.  
  
Der kopflose Nick wurde dunkelweiß. „Ich hatte mir so sehr gewüscht, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet hätte, und jetzt stimmt es doch!"  
  
Tatsache ist auf jeden Fall, ich liebe dich, egal wie du heißt, oder in welchem Haus du bist und ich möchte mich nicht von dir trennen, und ... Seit wann stehst du hinter mir? Mach dich doch gleich bemerkbar, jetzt hat ganz Hogwarts zugehökrtzfieep.  
  
Hermione und Ron sahen sich an. Gleichzeitig rannten sie in Richtung vierten Flur. Da war das Schülerradio. Da war Harry und sein Freund. Andere Schüler hatten sich auch schon vor der Tür auf die Lauer gelegt. Wer wollte dem berühmten Harry Potter seine Unschuld rauben?  
  
Die Tür ging auf. Draco Malfoy kam aus dem Zimmer, aber kein Harry Potter war bei ihm, und das Radio war auch leer. „Sie sind getürmt bevor ich sie erwischt habe."warf er der Menge wartender Schüler entgegen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Masse.  
  
Erst als er draußen am See angekommen war blieb er stehen und Harry nahm seinen Tarnumhang ab. Beide grinsten sich an.  
  
„Potter, es gibt wirklich nur einen Jungen, der in deinem Alter so blöd ist durch die Schule zu schreien, dass er noch Jungfrau ist."  
  
„Wenigstens weiß jetzt aber auch jeder, dass ich vergeben bin."  
  
Malfoy nahm Harry in den Arm und küsste ihn.  
  
„Es sollte aber auch jeder wissen, dass du MIR gehörst."  
  
Potter grinste.  
  
„Nun, das lässt sich arrangieren."

Vielleicht gibts mal ein Sequel, wenn mir etwas passendes einfällt 


End file.
